1. Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices. More particularly, the disclosure concerns through-wafer data communication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, semiconductor through-wafer signal communication has been proposed using optical and electrical signal carrying techniques. Applications include through-wafer communication of data signals, clock signals or other information. The optical technique passes signal information through the wafer using modulated light. A disadvantage of this approach is that optical signal processing is required to modulate and demodulate the optical carrier. The electrical technique communicates signal information electrically using metal vias extending through the wafer. A disadvantage of this approach is that the semiconductor wafer can be disturbed or damaged by such structures.